warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Juniperclaw
|pastaffie=Darktail's Group, The Kin |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Rogue: Warrior: |namesl=''Unknown'' Juniperpaw Juniperpaw, Juniperclaw Juniperclaw |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: Brother: |familyl=Dawnpelt Crowfrost Sleekwhisker Strikestone |mentor=Stonewing |apps=Whorlpaw |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Tigerheart's Shadow}} Juniperclaw is a small, sleek, lithe, black tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tigerheart's Shadow :He is mentioned to have gone on a border patrol with Ratscar by Scorchfur, which causes Tigerheart to question why an elder was doing a patrol. He later comes back into camp, with Alderheart and Willowshine following behind him. He leads the two towards Rowanstar, and sits down near his grandfather. : In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : :He is mentioned during a Gathering by Rowanstar when it is his turn to speak. He announces that Stonewing and Wasptail have newly become warriors, and after the Clans cheer for them, Rowanstar goes on that four kits have been made apprentices. The ShadowClan leader announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt, Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. :However, instead of yowling to congratulate the new apprentices, a murmur of surprise rises from all the cats below. Onestar looks at the ShadowClan leader and asks if ShadowClan is really having brand-new warriors mentor apprentices. Thunder and Shadow :Juniperpaw first appears in a border patrol with Tawnypelt, Tigerheart and Stonewing. They find Bramblestar, Cherryfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Stormcloud, and Alderpaw at the border with news about the invading rogues. Tawnypelt orders Tigerheart to escort them to camp with the remaining patrol to follow the scent trail. Bramblestar warns the rogues are dangerous enough for two warriors and an apprentice. Juniperpaw replies he is strong, but Bramblestar insists the rogues are stronger. :After Needlepaw and Violetkit return from visiting the rogues, Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule. As Needlepaw retorts how dumb of a rule that is, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Yarrowpaw pad closer to her with interest. Violetkit notes the apprentices probably planned the rebellion that Needlepaw started. When Rowanstar brings up the topic of respect, Juniperpaw retorts that the other Clans don't respect them. He brings up Fernpaw, who called them frog-eaters, and how Ratscar, the elder, recalled how feared ShadowClan was before. When Stonewing, Juniperpaw's mentor, asks if he's been a good mentor to him, the black apprentice retorts, saying he was born knowing how to hunt and fight, and doesn't need any cat to teach him something that was innate within him. The rebellion ends temporarily with Rowanstar sentencing Needlepaw to take care of the elders. :When Violetkit tries to find someody to talk to, she spots Juniperpaw heading out of the camp with his mentor. :The rebellion flares up again after Rowanstar denies the rogues' request to join ShadowClan. When Rowanstar finally accepts he's been too lenient with the apprentices, he catches Juniperpaw's eye when he mentions he's smelled prey on their breath when they return from hunting. Needlepaw declares she wants to take control of her own life and not listen to the Clan ways and StarClan, Beepaw, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw yowl in agreement. Needlepaw decides to leave ShadowClan and join Darktail's rogues. Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw go with her. :When Rowanstar announces new warriors at the next Gathering, Alderpaw notes that only Strikestone was named, and wonders if his littermates, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, failed their assessments. :Junierpaw has decided to give himself a new name, and now answers to Juniperclaw. He is seen washing his pelt in the rogues' camp and comments how prey is plentiful. Back in ShadowClan, Violetpaw notes how hard it's been for her mentor, Dawnpelt, to loose Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw to the rogues and her mate, Crowfrost, to the sickness. When the rogues return to ShadowClan to take over leadership, Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw pad forward to greet their mother, and Sleekwhisker asks if she missed them. Juniperclaw remains in ShadowClan with the rest of his family. Shattered Sky :Juniperclaw is first mentioned when Violetpaw is discussing with Dawnpelt her decision to stay with the rouges. Dawnpelt says that she sent Juniperclaw and Strikestone on ahead and she will sneak out tonight. Violetpaw asks about Sleekwhisker and Dawnpelt confirms that she would never want to leave. Violetpaw says no she does not want to leave because she needs to take care of Needletail. When Dawnpelt tries to sneak away that night, she is caught by Darktail. :When Alderheart is walking with Mothwing to recover the RiverClan herbs from the Kin, he mentions that Juniperclaw and Strikestone made it to the ThunderClan camp safely. He also says that Juniperclaw mentions that Dawnpelt was supposed to follow behind but never did. Mothwing is worried by this. Alderheart says that Juniperclaw and Strikestone are concerned about their mother, Dawnpelt. :At a Clan meeting with the combined Clans of RiverClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan. Rowanstar questions Juniperclaw and Strikestone's loyalty along with the other ShadowClan cats currently in the Kin. Juniperclaw, not meeting his gaze, replies saying that it is hard to say where their loyalties lay right now. :When Alderheart goes to pick up the elders that Violetpaw brings to the border, he recalls Juniperclaw saying that Darktail did not give any herbs to the prisoners and that includes the elders. Trivia Interesting Facts *He has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and SkyClan blood through Tigerstar. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as a she-cat. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Crowfrost: Mother: :Dawnpelt: Sister: :Sleekwhisker: Brother: :Strikestone: Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: Great-Uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-Great-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-Great-Aunts: :Mothwing: Great-Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great-Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Great-Uncles: :Lionheart: :Snowkit: Great-Great-Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations }} ru:Можжевеловыйde:Juniperclawfi:Juniperclaw Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Rogues Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Warriors Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting characters